Celos
by imaybeparanoid
Summary: No había sido su imaginación, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Un sujeto caminaba al lado de Touka. -Historia de dos capítulos-
1. Chapter 1

No había sido su imaginación, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Un sujeto caminaba al lado de Touka. Kaneki no recordaba que ella tuviera muchos amigos, sólo Yoriko. Y era peligroso tener amigos dada su condición de ghoul.

Se dirigían hacia la biblioteca donde Touka suele estudiar junto con Yoriko todas las tardes después de clases. No era que la estuviera vigilando, sólo se la había encontrado de camino después de haber ido a resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Se encontraba en el techo del edificio de al lado cuando los vio pasar y ahora no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Algo no le calzaba. ¿Por qué Touka estaba hablando con otra persona de su escuela que no fuese Yoriko? Porque, además llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, y caminaba muy cerca de ella, _demasiado cerca._

¿En qué estaba pensando ella al exponerse así a una persona desconocida? Desconocida para él, claro está. Aún así ¿desde cuándo Touka era tan sociable con los chicos de su edad? Porque, cuando trabajaban juntos en Anteiku lo único que hacía era gritarle y tratarlo de mala manera. Pero, con este tipo… ¿Le estaba sonriendo? Y parecían estar conversando muy animadamente. Kaneki no recordaba que Touka alguna vez le hubiese sonreído… A excepción de esa vez, después de salvarla de su propio hermano en la batalla contra Aogiri…

Y qué es lo que hizo él luego de eso…

Abandonarla.

Claro, es lógico. Que ella estuviera intentando rehacer su vida escolar, tal y como él mismo se lo había pedido. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Touka estaría en peligro, a su lado, pero en peligro. No podía ser tan egoísta y el miedo de verla de nuevo al borde de la muerte era más fuerte que su necesidad de estar con ella.

Sin embargo, los celos lo estaban ahogando. Lentamente corroyéndolo, como si de un puñal en el pecho se tratase y lo estuvieran deslizando y a su paso desgarrase cada órgano interno, cada fibra muscular, dejándolo indefenso, sin poder respirar.

Se detuvieron frente a la biblioteca. Kaneki seguía observando atentamente. Pensaba que quizás estaba siendo masoquista, pero sentía una inmensa necesidad de seguir vigilándola, aunque confiaba en que ella era capaz de defenderse sola, pero… no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería dejar de verla. Hace tiempo que no la veía así, tan feliz junto a alguien.

No parecía que hubiera alguna amenaza. Eran sólo dos adolescentes entablando una conversación a las afueras de una biblioteca. Una animada y amena conversación. Solos, los dos, en pleno atardecer, sonriéndose mutuamente, en una posición bastante cercana, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Pasándola tan bien, tan bien que parecería que estuvieran teniendo…

 _"Una cita"_ Kaneki susurró para sí y se asombró de cómo eso le hacía hervir la sangre, un poco. No era que estuviera celoso, no, porque ¿quién rayos iba a ser capaz de soportar el carácter de una mujer como Touka?

Se rio y concluyó que era imposible. Aparte, era un humano, Touka no se iba a involucrar con uno. Él la conocía perfectamente bien como para saber lo precavida y desconfiada que era al relacionarse con humanos, o al menos así había sido con él en un principio. Era difícil ganarse su confianza.

Y el único capaz de soportar su carácter era… él, o eso es lo que había concluído después de trabajar y casi vivir a su lado durante todo ese tiempo en Anteiku. No era fácil tratar con Touka, pero una vez que te acostumbrabas a su mal genio, empezabas a descubrir su lado dulce. Por un momento se llenó de nostalgia y algo de arrepentimiento.

¿Tan rápido había sido reemplazado…?

Se sentaron en una banca cercana a la entrada de la biblioteca. ¿Y era su imaginación o el chico estaba intentando tocarle la mano?

Si se atrevía a hacer eso, él era capaz de saltar desde aquel edificio de diez pisos para darle el golpe de su vida. Nadie iba a tocarla, no, _**nadie.**_

Pensamientos oscuros nublaban su mente, cargados de envidia, mientras los dos seguían acortando distancias. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar ver aquello y al mismo tiempo reprimir sus impulsos asesinos? Cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, Touka se giró hasta quedar frente a frente y lo tomó de las manos. Kaneki sintió que iba a explotar de rabia, saltó del edificio y se escondió lo más cerca posible detrás de un árbol para poder escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

"Gracias, Kirishima-san"

"De nada" respondió "estoy segura de que te irá mejor para la próxima, no te rindas, ya verás que algún día te van a corresponder…"

 _"¿Uh…?" ¿Acaso él se estaba...?_ Kaneki no tardó en entender la situación. Pero, al parecer Touka lo había rechazado, por lo que se sintió algo aliviado.

"Tú también esfuérzate, Kirishima-san"

Las mejillas de Touka se tiñeron de rojo y una expresión nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro. Desplazó su vista hacia abajo, mirándose las manos las cuales sujetaban fuertemente su falda.

"¿A qué te refieres?" replicó con un tono desafiante y nervioso a la vez.

 _"A quién se referirá…"_ Kaneki volvió a su postura agresiva. Entonces sí le gustaba alguien, tenía que poner atención para saber de quién se trataba, qué clase de persona podría ser… Si le hacía daño él era capaz de matarlo, pero… ¿y si la hacía feliz?

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y un sentimiento de tristeza lo embargó de pronto. De todas formas él la iba a seguir protegiendo, se imaginaba la situación de Yoshimura. Eso es lo que le ocurría a los ghouls que se involucraban con humanos. No quería que la CCG la encontrara y la exterminara por culpa de eso. Decidió que no importaba su decisión, él iba a estar siempre detrás de ella, procurando que nada le pasase. No importa si ella escogía a otro para estar a su lado. Él ya la había rechazado, ya había tomado una decisión, y ese era el camino que iba a seguir.

Aunque perdiese su lugar al cual regresar.

"Al chico por el que rechazaste a todos los que se te han declarado, que han sido al menos la mitad de nuestra clase ¿o no?"

 _"La mitad de su clase… ¿SE LE DECLARÓ?"_ un frío balde de agua cayó sobre su cabeza y el pánico se apoderó de él. Nunca habría imaginado que Touka-chan fuese tan popular en su clase y más importante aún ¿quién sería esa persona por la cual rechazó a todos los demás?

"Mmm…"

"No estés triste, seguro que vuelve. Aunque no entiendo cómo pudo dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Yo estuve enamorado de ti un buen tiempo y si me hubieras correspondido no te hubiera dejado escapar bajo ningún motivo. Si es que no regresa, es porque de verdad está mal de la cabeza"

"Nunca se lo dije"

"¿Qué cosa?... _Oh..."_ dijo el muchacho, comprendiendo su situación _"_ Está bien, Kirishima-san, cuando vuelva se lo podrás decir"

Touka esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa "Gracias"

Sintió que su móvil vibraba, era un mensaje de Yoriko. "Tengo que irme" se despidió de su compañero y entró corriendo a la biblioteca. Antes de abrir la puerta sintió un leve escalofrío, se dio media vuelta y el viento revoloteó un poco su cabello. Percibió un aroma conocido, pero enseguida descartó que se pudiese tratar de su presencia. Era su imaginación de nuevo, que le estaba jugando una broma. Se arregló el cabello e ingresó al edificio.

Más tarde Yoriko corría para decirle que un sujeto con un parche en el ojo le había pedido que le entregase algo. Un colgante para el celular en forma de conejo. Recordó su presentimiento anterior y corrió lo más que pudo para encontrarlo. Más no lo halló por ninguna parte.

 _"Qué injusto de tu parte, Kaneki"_

"No quiero involucrarla en el mundo de los ghouls" le dijo a Banjou _"Me basta sólo con eso"_ pensó.

 _"Aunque tampoco pude decírtelo…"_

 _"Quizás debería hacerlo"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Alguien está planeando smut en el capítulo 2 final de esto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, quién sabe. Quizás Kaneki quiera marcar territorio así nadie le toca a su Touka-chan ejejejeje


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos,** parte 2, final.

* * *

"Está lloviendo" se dijo Touka.

El golpeteo incesante de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana. Su rostro descansaba sobre su mano y en la otra sostenía un lápiz. Un libro y un cuaderno entreabiertos, seguía estancada en el problema 16.

Kaneki se colocó la capucha y siguió su camino.

Sus pies chapoteaban y caminaba a gran velocidad sobre el pavimento. Las calles de la ciudad estaban medio vacías, eran las dos de la mañana.

Era extraño, que lloviera en verano.

Era extraño, observaba el pequeño conejo que había colgado en su teléfono móvil.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Dobla en la esquina, estaba empapado. Se apoyó un momento sobre la pared. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Mira hacia arriba, el edificio de al lado, el segundo piso, a la derecha. Como intentando adivinar si estaría dormida, si lo mejor era esperar al amanecer o si quizás estaría satisfecho sólo con verla dormir desde la ventana.

"Pervertido" recordó que le había dicho, por estar parado a las afueras de su departamento aquella vez que quiso ir a visitar a Hinami. Se rio para sí mismo. Recordar era divertido, pero doloroso a la vez.

Quisiera volver a los viejos tiempos, pero cambiamos, ya no somos los de antes.

Al cuarto borrón decidió que ya era suficiente por esa noche, guardó sus cosas, cerró sus libros y sus cuadernos. Se colocó un pijama ligero, a pesar de estar lloviendo, hacía calor. Al mirarse al espejo de repente una imagen fugaz de él se le apareció. "Otra vez…tu" Otra vez se lo imaginaba antes de dormir, como lo hacía después de despertar, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando intentaba tragar lo más rápido posible los platos que Yoriko le preparaba.

"Ten esto y compártelo con él. Buena suerte, Touka-chan" su amiga le levantaba el pulgar mientras se retiraba rápidamente desde su casa. Ese día cuando él fue a visitar a Hinami y Yoriko pasó a su departamento de improviso. Su cabello negro y su sonrisa inocente, sus ojos grises, uno cubierto con un parche para ocultar su kakugan. El muy idiota le dijo que botara la comida que su amiga le había preparado. Quitándole la cacerola de sus manos le gritó que no lo hiciera, que ella se lo había preparado así que tenían que comérselo… **tenían…** lo incluía sin querer ya en esos tiempos, cuando lo único que hacía era gritarle lo inútil que era.

Lo imaginaba también cuando estaba en el trabajo. Anteiku era el lugar en donde se habían conocido, donde habían peleado, gritado, trabajado codo a codo, pasado tiempo junto a sus amigos, con Hinami… Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a estar los tres juntos, que casi, casi lo consideraba como si fuera parte de su familia.

Lo veía en cada rincón, preparando café y arruinándolo, tomando pedidos y confundiéndolos, enseñándole a Hinami a leer, alimentando a Hetare, ayudando a Nishiki a preparar café cuando ya sabía bien como hacerlo y la mayoría de las veces, junto a ella.

No se había percatado de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, como si el cielo no fuera el único que sintiera ganas de dejar gotas caer.

Por alguna razón los chubascos se hicieron más intensos. La temperatura bajó abruptamente y se dejaron sentir algunos truenos. ¿Esos eran truenos o golpes en la puerta?

Se preguntó Touka al escuchar sonidos que al parecer provenían de su puerta. Miró el reloj, eran las dos y media de la mañana. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría tan tarde a esa hora a no ser que fuera un asunto urgente. Podría ser Yomo-san… como también podría ser cualquier otra cosa sospechosa.

Se levantó rápidamente y con cautela se acercó a la puerta.

La abrió lentamente siempre alerta, por si en cualquier minuto tuviese que atacar o defenderse.

Un relámpago se cruzó cerca de su puerta y la cegó por unos momentos, impidiéndole ver la cara de la persona en frente de ella muy bien.

"Touka-chan…"

El trueno vino poco después.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Tú… ¿qué…?" No conseguía armar frases con sentido. Estaba en estado de shock. No podía creerlo, quizás estaba soñando. Por unos minutos se quedó paralizada mirándolo, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Su cabello blanco destilaba gotas de lluvia. Su expresión fría, seria, sin una pizca de inocencia, no era la sonrisa que siempre le regalaba a diario en Anteiku, incluso si ella le gritaba y lo molestaba, él seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa, que en ese tiempo era algo fastidioso para ella, pero ahora en su ausencia la añoraba todos los días, suspirando.

Él la observaba detenidamente también. Su cabello había crecido, le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba un poco desordenado, probablemente se encontraba durmiendo. Su vestimenta era ligera, una camiseta con tiras y unos shorts, quizás ahora con el frío que ocasionaba la lluvia podría enfermarse si seguía en frente de la puerta abierta. Pensaba en entrar y cerrarla así corría menor riesgo de enfermarse, pero ella seguía allí, con una mano en la puerta y la otra tensa, como queriendo atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Su piel se veía tersa y blanca y sus ojos azules oscuros brillaban cuando se asomaba un relámpago de vez en cuando, a la luz de los faroles también. Sus mejillas rojas, un leve rubor causado por la baja temperatura, tal vez iba a darle fiebre si seguía así.

"Touka-chan, te vas a enfermar si—"

"¡Estás todo empapado! ¿Eres idiota acaso?" salió corriendo, encendió las luces y puso a hervir agua en la tetera, mientras él seguía en la entrada. Fue en busca de una toalla al baño, rápidamente volvió y se la tiró en la cara.

"¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí toda la noche o vas a entrar? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío por tu culpa, idiota!"

Kaneki sorprendido se acomodó la toalla mientras entraba, se quitaba los zapatos y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. De verdad, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto se había mojado bajo la lluvia.

"Ah… Vas a mojar toda mi casa, inútil" Su tono, era el mismo que en los viejos tiempos, se decía Kaneki y una sensación de alegría y calma lo envolvió de pronto, como si hubiera regresado a un lugar donde se sentía muy cómodo, en el cual no necesitaba estar alerta o aparentar. Podía ser él mismo con ella, tanto en Anteiku o donde fuera.

Quizás no era el lugar físico sino ella. Que lo hacía sentir como si allí es donde perteneciera.

"¿Te vas a sentar o no? Ah… Sigues siendo un idiota después de todo, ni siquiera sabes cómo secarte apropiadamente…" Tomó la toalla que estaba en el cuello de Kaneki y comenzó a secarle el cabello energéticamente, como si se tratara de un cachorro que había encontrado abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Finalmente ambos se sentaron, mientras Touka continuaba secándole el cabello, esta vez por delante. En esa posición se revelaba algo de su escote y quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos de Kaneki, no pudo evitar quedarse fijo mirándolo. Nunca lo había notado antes, más que nada por lo intimidante de su personalidad, pero Touka era _hermosa._

Su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, pareciese que se fuera a romper si lo tocaba, era como una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios pequeños y rosados, sus ojos azules oscuros y su cabello a juego con ellos. Si no la conociera bien, pensaría que estaba indefensa frente al mundo, que cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ella. Sin embargo, su carácter es completamente opuesto a su apariencia, ella es un —ghoul— uno muy fuerte, incluso más que muchos otros mayores que ella.

Es tan fuerte y aun así, sentía la imperante necesidad de protegerla. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño, pero qué pasaba si el que le estuviese haciendo daño fuera nada más y nada menos que— _Él—_

Se escuchó un sollozo.

El ruido del vapor tratando de escapar de la tetera, el silbido que incrementaba su intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sus manos se detuvieron y se acercaron a su boca, tapándola. No quería dejar escapar otro sonido que la delatara, bajó su mirada tratando de ocultarla, pero ya se asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

El pequeño encanto de haber vuelto a los viejos tiempos se rompió como estalla una burbuja al tocarla.

Él le estaba haciendo daño, abandonándola.

Estaba consciente de ello, pero involucrarla en lo que estaba haciendo, era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Prefería eso, no quería verla al borde de la muerte de nuevo. Si alguien tenía que haber muerto hace mucho era él, no ella, ella merecía más, una vida normal, tranquila, lo que él nunca supo apreciar en sus días como humano. A pesar de todo, a pesar de ser huérfano, de que su tía y su familia lo ignoraran por completo, tenía un amigo, estaba estudiando lo que le gustaba, tenía un lugar para vivir, un lugar en el mundo humano —lo que ella deseaba más que nada— y él se lo iba a dar, se lo quería dar, quería hacerla feliz, que no estuviera sola, con eso se conformaba.

Pero frente a él, ella se deshacía en lágrimas.

Necesitaba calmarla, necesitaba decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que siguiera estudiando, viviendo una vida pacífica, que si la había abandonado no es porque no la quisiera a su lado, sino que porque creía que eso era lo mejor para ella.

El chirrido de la tetera se hacía aún más escandaloso.

Odiaba mostrar debilidad frente a él, estaba intentando actuar lo más normal posible para que no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que en el fondo no estaba bien. Aunque en su interior deseaba que él fuese capaz de captar eso.

Que lo necesitaba, cerca, que sin él se sentía sola. Que le dolía que no hubiera cumplido lo que dijo ese día –que no la iba a dejar sola—mentira. Estaba sola, sin él estaba vacía, los días eran eternos y las noches frías.

Su llanto se intensificó a tal punto que no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro sollozo, al cual le siguió otro y otro, hasta que no pudo controlarlos.

La lluvia se tornó más pesada. Se escuchaba el agua escurrir por las canaletas, y el sonido de la tetera hirviendo se salió de control, como si fuese a explotar.

Kaneki la agarró de las muñecas y la acercó hacia él, abrazándola fuerte.

"No… déjame" intentó oponer resistencia, pero su calor corporal, su aroma y sus brazos fuertes, le hacían querer dejarse llevar.

"No" la apretó aún más fuerte, pero Touka ya no se resistió más.

"Para qué vienes si después te vas" le dijo enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Un momento de silencio se formó entre ambos —relativo— por la incesante caída de la lluvia aún más pesada que antes y el vapor agitado que poco a poco se calmaba.

"Perdón. No era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa forma"

"Estúpido… Kaneki" se separó un poco de él apoyando solo su frente, con su cabeza baja. No quería que la viera llorar, era patético, humillante, cuánto lo extrañaba.

Lentamente deshicieron el abrazo y antes de que Touka pudiera darse cuenta Kaneki estaba acortando las distancias, juntando sus labios —dándole un beso—

Por fin se calmó la tetera, se había activado el termostato, y la lluvia se hizo más suave, tan suave que incluso se colaba un poco de luz de luna a través de las nubes.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de repente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no era por fiebre. Con su dedo pulgar, Kaneki secó sus lágrimas. Sus caras seguían cerca, tan cerca que sentía la humedad de su cabello, su cara aún fría por haber estado varias horas en el exterior y sus labios todavía se tocaban un poco, su respiración cálida acariciaba su rostro.

Sentía vergüenza y no quería mirarlo directamente, al parecer él tampoco.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sintió contacto de nuevo en sus labios y perdió sus fuerzas. Tanto así que con un leve impulso Kaneki fue capaz de tenderla suavemente en el suelo. Y esta vez se miraron directamente.

Su mirada era un poco intimidante.

"La verdad es que vine, porque estaba celoso"

"¡¿Ah?!" Touka no podía creer la estupidez que le había dicho.

"El otro día te vi con un chico de tu escuela afuera de la biblioteca"

" _Entonces eras tú, no lo estaba imaginando_ " pensó para sí. Su expresión seguía seria, como si de verdad estuviese enojado por eso. No podía creer que le estuviera reprochando algo como eso ahora.

"Espera… ¿Me estabas espiando?"

"No… solo estaba observando, por precaución, estabas justo ahí y con ese tipo que parecía sospechoso y—"

"Pervertido" lo miró con desaprobación.

"No… ese no es el punto, es peligroso que bajes tu guardia frente a personas como esas que—"

"Doble pervertido"

"¡Touka-chan!"

Ahora Kaneki era el que se tornaba rojo y Touka no pudo evitar largarse a reír.

"¿Celoso de qué?" le dijo entre risas.

De pronto Touka retomó el tema de los celos. Eso no tenía nada que ver con – _protegerla de alguna posible amenaza—_ Así es que le intrigaba.

"De esto" Kaneki la observó reír y pensó que eso no lo hacía cerca de él con tanta frecuencia o con la naturalidad con la cual lo hacía con aquel sujeto "parecía que te divertías con él, por todas las veces que sonreías"

"¿Mmm? Pero, si eso lo hago todo el tiempo para los clientes de Anteiku, es una sonrisa falsa ¿ves?" y le sonrió para demostrarlo "Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo, trabajamos juntos por mucho tiempo ¿o no?"

"Entonces ahora ¿fue real o fue falso?"

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Kaneki expectante a su respuesta. Touka se fue poniendo más nerviosa, entendía lo que había detrás de esa pregunta.

Kaneki se acercó a su rostro una vez más, buscando su boca. Cuando faltaba casi un milímetro para llegar a tocar sus labios "responde" le ordenó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus manos una vez más tomaron sus muñecas, dejándola inmovilizada, impidiéndole escapar.

"Fue lo que tú quieras que sea"

Kaneki mordió su labio inferior "Dime la verdad"

"Oblígame" ella le respondió y él descendió lentamente sobre su cuello, dejando suaves besos mientras seguía su recorrido hasta su pecho.

Con una de sus manos acomodó su cintura y separó sus piernas de tal forma que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto en su parte inferior. Al tocarse ambos sintieron como olas de placer se descargaban a través de ellos. Touka emitió un pequeño gemido, lo cual hizo que Kaneki intensificara sus besos en el cuello, succionando una pequeña parte, dejándole una marca.

Con su mano libre, Touka alejó la cabeza de Kaneki de su cuello "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exclamó.

Kaneki soltó la otra muñeca de Touka y tomó su rostro con sus manos. "Así cualquiera que se te declare va a saber que eres mía"

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Touka de tal forma que cubrió su rostro con sus manos y desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado "¡Kaneki, idiota!"

Él solo sonrió y quitó sus manos de su cara. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Te amo"

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar "¿Y eso… es verdadero o es falso?" le preguntó con un hilo de voz, todavía evitando su mirada.

"Si quieres puedo comprobártelo"

"Pervertido"

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Esa noche entre sus gemidos, y sus caricias y sus besos, entre suspiros y el roce de su piel finalmente se lo dijo.

"Te amo" le dijo, mientras su cuerpo descansaba encima del suyo, con su respiración agitada, y con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera. Así Kaneki también supo que no era fingida.

Le dio un beso en la esquina de su rostro que fue subiendo hasta la comisura de sus labios. Todo este tiempo no había hecho nada más que comer carne de ghoul, amarga, hostigante, pero los labios de Touka y su piel eran tiernas, suaves, con un sabor dulce, o por lo menos eso es lo que le hacía recordar cuando recorría su boca y su lengua incluso podía probar más allá del límite de sus labios.

La abrazó y la llevó a su pecho, con un beso en la frente se dijeron buenas noches. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no iba a volver.

A la mañana siguiente el espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama le hacía pensar que todo había sido parte de un sueño. Se dio vuelta y sintió su olor impregnado en la almohada. Su garganta anudada de nuevo, un vacío en el estómago y una lágrima que quería escapar de la comisura de sus ojos.

Entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente del pasillo, un aroma familiar a… ¿café? Rodó el picaporte y se abrió la puerta de su habitación, al otro lado estaba él con dos tazas de café en una mano sosteniéndolas como solía hacerlo en Anteiku.

"Buenos días" y el cálido sol de verano se filtraba por la ventana.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lame smut I know! jajaja Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! ^^ me animaron a terminar al final... Aunque el smut fue corto, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y exploté jajaja.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
